Innocent Sorrow
by MoguMogu
Summary: There are only so many ways to kill me..." Love and confusion start to appear when a vampire hunter enrolls into Cross Academy. AU and maybe OOC/OCs.
1. Prologue: Fading

**A/N: I don't own Vampire Knights (eventhough I really wish I did .) This is my first full-scale story so please no flames but read and review anyways~ ^_^ Thanks and enjoy~!**

**

* * *

**

_**Innocent Sorrow**_

_**Prologue  
**_

_It was the perfect day for the perfect moment as two becomes one. Under the cherry blossom trees and its falling petals, two merry people will marry and stay true to their vows._

"_I, Lady Adilene, take thee Lord Kaelan, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better – for worse, for richer – for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, and thereto I pledge thee my faith." The bride said._

"_I, Lord Kaelan, take thee Lady Adilene, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better – for worse, for richer – for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, and thereto I pledge thee my faith." The groom said._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister said._

_The new couple embraced each other and kissed passionately on each others lips. _

"_I'll never leave you, no matter where you go, Adilene. I will always follow you." Kaelan swore. "I will be behind you every step you take, supporting you so you will never fall." _

"_I will always be with you no matter where you are, so you will never miss me." Adilene smiled gently._

"_I love you so much, you know that Adilene?" Kaelan teased. "That's why I married you. It was worth the wait."_

_Adilene looked up at him. "We were meant to be together and I too, also love yo-"_

_Kaelan freezed as he felt his new bride fall limp in his arms. Did time stop to torment him with this moment? He didn't hear the shouts and cries from the audience and he didn't care. What mattered most was his dead loved one within his arms. What was that cold feeling coming down upon his face? Tears? Or was it the shock from the coldness of the dead bride? Kaelan never noticed that he fell to his knees; all that he can see is Adilene's dead face. _

_He shaked his head slowly. "Ady… Ady…" and the tears were flowing freely. "Ady… please, don't do this to me, please, I'm begging you. ADILENE!!!"_

_

* * *

**So...? How was it? Please don't hurt me . I know it's kind of confusing 'cause it doesn't have any of characters but believe me they're in Chapter 1. This is just years before. R&R is the only way I can write better stories!**  
_


	2. Cross Private Academy

**A/N: Chapter 1~! Yay. ^_^ Kind of rushed it thought... Enjoy~  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1**_

Yuuki Kurosu

Welcome to Cross Private Academy for high school students. This is where aristocrats send their children here to learn from the most sought-after teachers. I'm Yuuki Kurosu, the daughter of the chairman and we both share a secret that has something to do with the school. One third of the students are vampires.

My father wishes one day that vampires and humans will finally work together, but he and I know that the only reason they are not wreaking chaos in the school and under control is because of the presence of a pureblood, a "royal" vampire, Kaname Kuran.

Kaname is like a brother to me since he saved my life from death. It was around twelve years ago so I was four. It started out as a calm afternoon at sea in our boat. Suddenly, the weather changed, the waves started to get more vicious, throwing our boat like as if it was a toy. My father struggled to gain control of the boat, while I tried to hold onto the railings. As I was focusing on my grip, I didn't pay attention to the enormous wave, which crashed onto me. I flew out of the boat, the end of the railing sliced apart of my arm open, then… threw me into the sea with untamed waters. I was sure I was drowning, it was so quiet down there. I saw red, dancing colours of blue and then… a face. I was sure it was an angel coming to claim me because it was so beautiful.

I raised my uninjured hand slowly and the angel took it. It lifted me upwards, bracing my injured arm. I lost consciousness before we broke the surface but I did hear it calling my name.

I woke up in a hospital with him and my Father at my bedside. Father explained that Kaname smelled my blood since he was near the shore when that faithful event happened. I knew that there were vampires already back then, so the information came to me without a surprise or shock. Kaname came to visit me everyday even when my Father was here, read me stories and hummed songs while I was awake.

"I don't want you to ever be alone…" he said.

I only learned that my "brother" was a vampire king after he and my Father made an agreement the year Cross Private Academy opened. Kaname too, wished that humans and vampires would one day co-exist. His "court" came with him and that's how there were vampires in this school.

I knew that I was indebt to Kaname, but he said it was fine. If he ever needed blood, I would give if to him, I trusted my brother. He had a tattoo of a gothic-styled rose in blood-red ink with a small crescent moon in the middle of the bud on the right side of his neck. I have the same design, without, a much smaller version with a sun instead, as a bracelet. This was to control him. It was his own request to have that sacred tattoo, in case anything happens. If the king co-operates so will the court. He swore an oath and if he broke it, my tattoo would react to his and I would get total control if he ever stepped beyond the boundaries of the pact.

"Hello… Yuuki…" I heard a smooth voice behind me.

"Kaname!" I embraced him tightly.

"How is my little princess doing?" he asked in his amused voice.

"I'm not little anymore you know… in case you haven't noticed." I muttered.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled.

"What class do you have now?" I asked.

He sighed and ran his long pale fingers through his dark hair. "Science…"

I laughed. "It seems that you don't like it."

"Who would?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"My Lord," a vampire came down from the hall and bowed.

"Yes, Aidou?" the king asked lazily.

"There will be a full moon tonight at midnight. Would, my Lord, like to gather a meeting?" Aidou asked.

"Yes, thank you. Send the invitations out." Kaname nods.

"Yes, my Lord." Aidou bowed and walked away.

The school bell rings and he relinquished himself from my hold.

"I have to go." He smiled. "I'll meet you up later, okay?"

"Sure thing, Kaname~!" I replied cheerfully.

"Goodbye…" and with that he departed.

He slipped a piece of paper in my hand before disappearing at the end of the hall. As soon as he was gone, I opened the paper and read the message on it that was written by his elegant writing.

_Meet me after the Meeting of the Moon in the Courtyard of Cherry Blossoms._

_Stay hidden. It is time once more._

_I am indebt to you, my Princess._

_Kaname Kuran_

_

* * *

  
_

They are so beautiful. Immortal. Ever-lasting. They seem to glow faintly under the soft light of the full moon. The Lords and Ladies have attended in honour of the King. The vampire court always has a meeting before a new cycle of the moon, since it is when their instincts are at their strongest. They are all wearing black with the finest materials the world can offer. It's not exactly a celebration or a serious conference, but just a whispering silence of respect.

Suddenly, even the whispers have stopped. All eyes were on the celestial being that seemed to have came from the light of the moon, a path from Heaven. It was their king, Kaname Kuran. They all knelt onto one knee with their heads bowed down. Kaname looked around at his faithful court and breathed deeply.

"There are 7 clans that make up our vampire ancestry. Our first were the Creator's advisors and the keepers of the sins. Everyone knows that every soul has a dark side. That is why our first ancestors were there. If the Creator must be pure without any sense of jealousy, greed, lust, where would his sins go? Every clan kept one of the 7 sins within their blood in order for the Creator to maintain his purity. Lust, gluttony, greed, despair, wrath, envy and pride. Who would ever know that, the Creator, would turn on our fathers?" Kaname questioned.

There were several low hisses before Kaname started again. "Pandora's box was just an excuse to cover the exile of our ancestors. The Creator thought that if he got rid of our ancestors who contain his sins, there wouldn't be any anymore. He was wrong." He pauses. "The moment our ancestors touched the ground, the sins spread like an uncontrollable disease."

"Noticing what He has done, the Creator sent them back up and apologized. The Creator knew that the sins ran within the humans' life, which comes from blood, so that, is how the bloodlust began the vampire legacy. They all worked together to decrease the effect of the sins but not all can be cured no matter how much they drank. That is why humanity is like that forever. The Creator offered them a place in Heaven once more, but they refused and decided to stay on Earth to be sure that the sins don't overpower humanity."

Kaname sighed. "But then, time passes, they became dependent on blood. The sins have overpowered some of our vampire souls and neglected their responsibilities. Thus we must remain noble and faithful to our responsibilities as the Creator's trusted once more."

The meeting ended when the moon started to get covered by the gray clouds. The only one left is Kaname.

"You may come out now, Yuuki." He smiled faintly. He probably sensed me from behind a corner.

"Kaname?" I asked.

"Yes?" he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"What sin does your clan carry?"

He looked at the bright yet soft moon. "Wrath."

"Kaname?"

He chuckled softly. "You have been listening to my history lesson…"

I smiled a little. "Why are you the one that's "royal-blooded" if everyone else carries a sin, since they too, came from one of the clans?"

"I am the reincarnated form of Wrath. Only the souls of the original 7 carriers of sins can be reborn once again in this world." He replies.

"So what about the Lords and Ladies, there are only 7 sins and a lot of them." I asked.

"How to explain this?" Kaname looks up at the moon. "I am just a direct descendent from Wrath. I carry the original soul along with my own. The "sin's soul" is asleep within my body and along with it; I have the memories of the "original soul". The Lords and Ladies, they are also descendents but I carry the "raw" power of the sin and they carry the small bits. You can say that I was "chosen". The next carrier is most likely to be held by a pureblood, a vampire without any traces of human on them."

"How?"

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Some vampires fell in love with humans and they produce what we call half-lings"

"Okay, okay," I waved my hand at him. "I'm slow at things. So, where are the other sins?"

"For the time being, they are wandering souls, but there is another in this world."

"So, how come _you_ are the king and not him?"

"Her" he corrected me. "Her sin is Lust."

"Okay, why isn't _she _the queen?"

"Because back then, the seven clans decided to elect a leader and it happened to be the Kuran clan." He explains. "And I don't know where she is… yet. The peculiar thing is that, the wandering souls can choose anyone _outside_ of the clan."

"Oh," I said. "So, it doesn't have to come from a vampire couple?"

"Yes." Kaname smiled. "But that is one in a million chances to have a sin's soul born from a human couple."

"Wait, what?" I cried. "You just said that the carrier must not have any traces of human. So, why are you telling me that a sin's soul can be born from a human couple?"

"The soul chooses the person before he or she is _even_ born or "made". In conclusion, the human is just a ves-" Kaname thought for a moment. "No, the human is just the person that will give birth to it."

"So, the child that was born from humans yet a sin's soul chose them would automatically be a vampire, a pureblood?"

Kaname nodded.

"Huh…" I said. "Since _you_ are from Heaven, are vampires considered as fallen angels?"

"You could say that." He said thoughtfully.

I looked into his grey-blue eyes and spotted hunger, "You're starving aren't you?"

"Very…" he laughed.

I took out a silver dagger (because any other metal would taint the blood) and quickly slashed open my wrist. Blood started to flow continuously and Kaname muttered before drinking. "I am indebt to you."

"Never forget who gave you this blood." I whispered in his ear.

The "normal" vampires survived on tablets, which diffused in water instead of blood, but Kaname was different, his body couldn't survive on mere tablets. Kaname could've just bit me and turned me into a vampire but since he does not wish it, I must cut myself every time so that the venom does not reach my heart.

I felt his lips on my wrist. My consciousness seemed to be fading. He cradled my head softly before darkness embraced me.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with me till the end... NOW R&R! No flames~ ^_^ I know it's kind of confusing and hopefully I'll find some way to sort it out.**


End file.
